


Bliss

by fullfirefafar



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy, because im doing sevens route rn and he needs to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was quiz time from the great God Seven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bliss

 “Quiz time!”  
  
 Her smile practically curled at the corners once she turned to look at him. “Oh really?” A single eyebrow raised, she crossed her arms and turned her heel so that she properly faced him.  
  
 His smirk was one of the slyest of foxes. “Ohohohoho, but it’s a really hard question, you know?” His own eyebrow raised, Luciel cocked his head in pride as if he had slain a vicious beast. “Are you sure you can handle it? I’m just afraid that my terrifying riddle will leave you cower in fear!”  
  
 To hear even the faintest crack of her laugh bloomed his heart. 

  
 “I fear nothing!” Playing along to his many jokes, she raised her head and gently patted her heart with one hand. “I can answer any quiz the great God Seven gives me! I can never get it wrong!” Thoughts now briefly indulged by his silly shenanigans, she moved her right hand and playfully swiped a fistful of her brown hair to the side. “Challenge accepted!”  
  
 God, he just wanted to pounce on her right now.  
  
 “Aaaaalright!” White teeth flashing in her gaze, Luciel coughed a hilariously fake cough before taking a deep breath. “If I spread one arm to this side,” he slowly outstretched his right hand, “and spread the other arm to this side,” as well moving his left hand forward and apart, “what are the chances that my body will feel an angel’s warmth smothering all over me?”  
  
 To hear even the boisterous echo of her laugh splashed adorable red in his cheeks.  
  
 “Oh, that is hard riddle…” One delicate finger gingerly tapping her lower lip, she peeked at the still smirking redhead. “I’ll have to saaaaay…” As she purposely dragged on the word, her feet had already moved towards him.  
  
 “Very, _very_ likely!” And with the answer ringing in the room, she gave a little jump by the balls of her feet and wrapped both arms around his chest.  
  
 Heat had traced all the way into his ears, but he was too goddamn happy to give a damn about it.  
  
 “Cooooorrecto-mundo!” Laughter bursting out of wide, white smile, Luciel quickly locked her in a tight embrace before gently swaying their bodies left and right. His heartbeat screaming blissfully at the moment and time, he then nuzzled the top of her head.  
  
 “And for answering God Seven’s tough quiz, you get a super special prize!” Without a single hesitance, Luciel gave three exact kisses to her face: one on her forehead. One on the tip of her nose. And lastly, one of her still smiling, still deliciously sweet mouth.  
  
 To hear her laugh every single day of his life, God, Luciel had never felt happier.  
  
 _ **END**_

**Author's Note:**

> pls let the memelord be happy


End file.
